


Замкнутый круг

by tinuvielf



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Когда Чжань Яо заболел, Бай Ю Тун остался с ним, но не всё пошло так, как он надеялся.Missing scene к 11й серии дорамы.





	Замкнутый круг

Чжань Яо, похоже, уснул сразу же, едва Бай Ю Тун объявил, что никуда не поедет. Ну, может, не уснул, но перестал доказывать, что к утру будет в норме: и так понятно, что не будет. Последние пару часов Чжань Яо держался на одном честном слове и упрямстве, достойном лучшего применения. Истощение, физическое и душевное (Бай Ю Тун докторства по психологии, конечно, не имел, но и полным нулём в ней не был), догнало его и, как цунами, подмяло под себя без шансов выбраться. Бай Ю Тун с тяжёлым сердцем смотрел на своего Чжань Яо, а видел безвольную куклу, не сумевшую и раздеться самостоятельно. 

Мысленно высказав ему всё насчёт полного неумения позаботиться о себе, Бай Ю Тун уже почти устроился отдыхать на полу, когда получил в голову подушкой. Слишком меткий бросок для спящего; что, Чжань Яо вздумал его обмануть? Но, обернувшись, готовый взорваться от возмущения Бай Ю Тун всё же не издал ни звука. Неловко перевернувшись на левый бок, Чжань Яо спал, это и отсюда было слышно по его хрипловатому, но выравнивающемуся дыханию. 

Загнал себя, глупый кошак. Оглядывался на остальных, не хотел быть хуже и показаться неженкой, но забыл о главном: что, кроме него, Гун Суня и Цзян Линь, в спецотделе только матёрые полицейские с немалым опытом. Таким при необходимости нетрудно бодрствовать несколько суток, Бай Ю Тун знал по себе. Он стиснул зубы, коря себя, что не присмотрелся к Чжань Яо раньше. Можно же было не доводить ситуацию до подобного исхода, но кошак же эксперт, умный и гордый! Его до последнего пришлось уламывать, Чжань Яо сопротивлялся, даже когда уже не мог дальше скрывать своё плохое самочувствие. Поставил расследование выше здоровья? Знакомо. Бай Ю Тун порой грешил подобным, но позволить Чжань Яо рисковать так же он не мог.

Поднявшись и примостив подушку на место, Бай Ю Тун осторожно улёгся на вторую половину кровати. Раздавшийся следом рваный вздох вынудил его замереть, не закончив движения, но вроде как обошлось, Чжань Яо не проснулся. 

Сколько они были знакомы, Чжань Яо всегда с трудом терпел чужие прикосновения. Сам Бай Ю Тун в когорту избранных был зачислен по умолчанию ещё в детстве, однако это не мешало Чжань Яо с завидным постоянством пытаться выдерживать дистанцию и между ними. Увидел бы, что они делят одну кровать, — закатил бы свои красивые глаза и не успокоился, пока бы не выпихнул вон «наглую и доставучую мышь». А Бай Ю Тун просто не мог поступить иначе, потому что малыш Яо был болен, и его долг — быть рядом, оберегая и выхаживая, как и всегда. 

И вообще, держать дома двуспальную кровать Чжань Яо никто не заставлял, а если уж она есть, то почему бы ею не воспользоваться? 

Бай Ю Тун издал короткий смешок, осознав, что продолжал вести воображаемый спор со спящим другом. Он, похоже, нервничал гораздо сильнее, чем думал поначалу. Ох, этот кошак! Невозможный, упёртый, начисто без инстинкта самосохранения… но любимый.

Чжань Яо, не умевший выглядеть по-настоящему сурово, в беспокойном сне оказался совершенно беззащитным — настолько, что сердце сжималось от тревоги. Бледные пересохшие губы слегка приоткрылись, обнажив полоску зубов, щегольски уложенные ещё с утра волосы упали на лицо, заставляя его морщиться. Бай Ю Тун осторожно убрал мешавшиеся пряди, открывая нахмуренные брови и зажмуренные глаза. Ресницы того подрагивали: Чжань Яо что-то снилось, и хоть бы это не были Чжао Цзюэ и магический убийца, к которому они пока не подобрались ни на йоту. Какой же отдых с такими мыслями. 

Что он продолжал любоваться, Бай Ю Тун осознал, когда мазнул костяшками пальцев Чжань Яо по щеке, наслаждаясь невесомой лаской. Большим пальцем разгладил складочку меж бровей, — Чжань Яо недовольно засопел, покрутил носом, но всё-таки расслабился, не иначе, почувствовал его рядом. А вот на улыбку сил не хватило: только уголки рта слабо дёрнулись, — и от этого зрелища Бай Ю Тун, сам того не ожидая, сжал кулаки до пронзительно-острой боли, желая пропороть их ногтями насквозь. Жгучая смесь нежности, благоговения перед малышом Яо, страха за него и злости на самого себя была невыносима. Из них двоих Чжань Яо с самого детства был слабее физически (пусть старался доказывать обратное), и как бы Бай Ю Тун ни кричал, что друг должен сам уметь стрелять и драться, он всегда старался защищать и опекать, без напоминаний. А тут не уследил и теперь кусал губы, мучаясь и надеясь, что лекарство поможет, и до госпитализации не дойдёт. Если бы только кошак не упрямился! Прикажи ему отдохнуть старшая сестра или мама Бай, Чжань Яо послушался бы как миленький, но с Бай Ю Туном нужно было сцепиться и посоперничать. Конечно, они оба к этому привыкли, так что день без перепалки казался пустым и скучным, однако сколько уже Бай Ю Тун ловил себя на мысли, что хотел другого? Когда появилось это желание и целовать, и держать в своих объятиях, и заниматься любовью, и всячески демонстрировать, что малыш Яо принадлежал ему одному, Бай Ю Тун не мог сказать, но оно было правильным, естественным и настоящим. Таким, что он попросту не понимал, почему Чжань Яо до сих пор ничего не осознал. Эксперт, доктор психологии! Неужели не испытывал никаких чувств в ответ? Или, наоборот, всё видел, потому и брыкался? Бай Ю Тун зажмурился, качая головой. Нет, малыш Яо не мог так поступить с ним.

Чжань Яо, которого осторожно привлекли ближе, тихо вздохнул. Чувствовалось, что он абсолютно расслаблен, но слабость эта была болезненной, и бережно приобнимавший его Бай Ю Тун ещё раз накрыл ладонью бледный лоб. Горячо. Глупо было надеяться, что жар спадёт так быстро, но Бай Ю Тун ненавидел знать, что его другу плохо, и не иметь возможности помочь. Он был хорош во всех полицейских науках, в стрельбе — вообще великолепен, только доктором не был, а против жара, усталости и изнеможения других приёмов, кроме лечения, пока не придумали. Если Чжань Яо всё-таки придётся везти в больницу, сколько времени он там проведёт? Да ещё и совсем один: с делом магического убийцы всё настолько хреново, что Бай Ю Туну придётся работать, а не караулить у постели малыша Яо. 

Внезапно тот с шумным вздохом обхватил Бай Ю Туна за шею и, прилепившись почти всем телом, закинул ногу ему на бедро, завозился, что-что сдавленно выдохнул и затих. Обалдевший Бай Ю Тун только моргал, удивляясь про себя неожиданно стальной хватке и наглости обычно скромного недотроги, и лишь потом, опомнившись, наконец крепко обнял его. Даже через их одежду ощущалось, как Чжань Яо пылал, какое горячее у него было дыхание, и да, он действительно мелко-мелко дрожал, Бай Ю Туну не показалось. Должно быть, высокая температура в довершение ко всему спровоцировала ещё и озноб. Исхитрившись, Бай Ю Тун укутал того вторым одеялом и вновь заключил в кольцо своих рук.

— Ты глупый, безалаберный и… и невозможный, — выдохнул он, целуя Чжань Яо в макушку. — Но я всё равно тебя люблю.

Тот, конечно, ничего не ответил, да и не нужно было. Бай Ю Тун уже решил. Сколько раз он обещал себе, что сделает первый шаг к их сближению? Они с Чжань Яо теперь не просто работали вместе, а жили даже в одной квартире, пора наконец действовать! Однако в последний момент Бай Ю Тун отступал, не зная, что сказать и сделать, чтобы тот поверил, а не посчитал это блажью или издевательством. Всегда отступал, но не сегодня. Изрядно переволновавшись за Чжань Яо, он осознал наконец, что и дальше затягивать с объяснениями — глупо. Проснувшись, кошак, может, и пофыркает, требуя не приближаться, да куда же он денется из объятий? Поймёт, осознает, что их отношения давно пора перевести из дружеских в любовные; ближе друг друга у них же никого нет и не будет. Бай Ю Тун уже не представлял без него свою жизнь, и с Чжань Яо вряд ли было иначе, — он же подмечал беспокойство друга, прикрываемое едкими фразами, когда Бай Ю Тун по долгу службы решался на больший, чем следовало, риск, взгляды ловил порой… Всё ведь понятно.

И да, больше Чжань Яо не будет так наплевательски относиться к себе. 

За несколько часов изматывающего, тревожного сна Бай Ю Тун просыпался, наверное, раз шесть минимум. Вслушивался в чужое дыхание, касался губами лба Чжань Яо, проверяя температуру, и обнимал ещё крепче, хотя и боялся нечаянно разбудить его своим громко стучащим сердцем. И не меньше боялся сглазить, потому что болезнь как будто сдавалась: жар постепенно спадал, а хрипы ушли. 

Перед рассветом Бай Ю Тун проснулся снова — от ощущения того, что лежал один. Чжань Яо вывернулся из его объятий и устроился на соседней подушке. Пусть он выглядел вполне мирно и даже трогательно, Бай Ю Туну почему-то подумалось, что стоит вновь пододвинуться, как Чжань Яо прошипит убрать лапы куда подальше. Однако после принятого сегодня решения будущая перепалка, приобретя иной смысл, казалась даже желанной и милой. Бай Ю Тун ненадолго прикрыл глаза… и очнулся от звонка телефона, который не выключил вчера вечером.

Чжань Яо, отодвинувшийся на целый чи и отгородившийся одеялом, поморщился, лениво разомкнул веки, моргнул, пока Бай Ю Тун пытался осмыслить новости, лившиеся из телефонной трубки. Наверное, только из-за того, что он был занят по работе, подскочивший Чжань Яо не прибил его на месте, потому что если первое «Кто разрешил тебе спать в моей кровати?» ещё просто возмущённым, то во втором отчётливо послышалась угроза. Бай Ю Тун угомонил его, прижав палец к губам, и завершил звонок. От полученной информации сна не осталось ни в одном глазу, и Чжань Яо тоже забыл о том, что нужно ругаться, узнав, что их свидетельницу, совсем маленькую девочку, похитили.

Нужно было собираться, расследование не могло ждать, и Бай Ю Тун пристально осмотрел друга. Раз Чжань Яо настроен по-боевому, значит, он в норме, но… От разочарования хотелось выругаться и хорошенько поколошматить боксёрскую грушу (только осталась она в рабочем кабинете). Как будто и не было того, что ночь они провели в объятиях друг друга; одеяло на коленях Чжань Яо, его дорогая рубашка, суровый взгляд из-под широких бровей — они опять превратились в барьер, за который Бай Ю Туна, как и прежде, не собирались пускать. Начни он доказывать, Чжань Яо, покраснев, убежит от разговора и издалека прикажет «избавиться от грязных мыслей, и вообще, у нас работа!». Осознавать, что — хоть и на какое-то время — ничего не изменится, было больно, но куда больнее было то, что выпавшим на его долю шансом Бай Ю Тун не воспользовался. 

Он даже ещё ничего не сделал толком, а уже казалось, что придётся начинать заново, как если бы Бай Ю Тун практически добрался до вершины горы и вдруг скатился к её самому подножью. 

— Как ты чувствуешь себя?

Чжань Яо немного помолчал, обдумывая ответ.

— Лучше, — признался он, и Бай Ю Тун позволил себе слабую улыбку. — Я смогу работать.

— Кто о чём, а Чжань Яо о работе. Тогда давай в душ, я приготовлю что-нибудь на скорую руку. Нам действительно надо ехать как можно скорее.

А если бы Бай Ю Тун не сплоховал, может, они бы отправились в душ вместе. Ну, или, по крайней мере, не разговаривали бы лишь на рабочие темы, или был бы поцелуй и даже не один, или… Представив себе это, Бай Ю Тун потряс головой и, стиснув зубы, промаршировал из спальни в коридор и дальше на кухню. Утро пошло наперекосяк, заставило его опять затолкать в глубину души слова, которые хотелось сказать больше всего: что недотрога Яо ему дорог не как друг, а как человек, которого он любил, за кого готов был сражаться со всеми демонами мира. Теперь поздно. Бай Ю Тун своими действиями ещё раз подтвердил, что всё происходящее между ними правильно, так и должно быть. Они коллеги, друзья и почти братья — не меньше, но и не больше.

Какой-то замкнутый круг. Как будто Бай Ю Тун прогневал богов, и они просто не подпускали его к Чжань Яо. 

***

Оставшись в одиночестве, Чжань Яо медленно оглядел разворошенную постель. Несмотря на очевидное, до сих пор не верилось, что Бай Ю Тун действительно спал так близко, а Чжань Яо был настолько слаб, что ничего не почувствовал и не запомнил. Вдруг это первый и последний раз? Заботиться о нём Бай Ю Тун не перестанет, не такой уж он человек, но а если начнёт делать это на расстоянии? Не переступая ту самую черту, за которой Чжань Яо из-за собственной глупости и нерешительности пытался его удержать? 

Зная, что тот сейчас всецело поглощён готовкой, Чжань Яо перебрался на другую сторону кровати и зарылся лицом в чужую подушку. Она ещё хранила запах его Ю Туна.


End file.
